Rhythm
by Acmarache
Summary: Sequel to “Caught” and prompt "Music". Urahara and Ichigo meet up at the club on Saturday. They continue where they left off and smut ensues.


_Title: Rhythm_

_Author: Acmarache_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: Urahara/Ichigo_

_Spoilers: nope_

_Disclaimer: nada_

_Summary: Sequel to "Music" Urahara and Ichigo meet up at the club on Saturday. They continue where they left off and smut ensues. _

_6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969_

_Strong hands straightened the clothes on their body before the figure looked into the full-length mirror. Ichigo ran a hand through his orange locks before straightening his clothes again. This was ridiculous! He shouldn't be this worked up over meeting Urahara tonight! It's not like it was a date. Okay, he had asked if he wanted to meet him there, but only for the music! And there was that nagging voice in the back of his head asking if it wasn't a date, then why had he spent the last half-hour staring in the mirror? So he may have admitted that he might have a crush on the man, but that didn't mean anything. Right? Sure, just like it didn't mean anything that he came home last Friday from his encounter with Urahara sporting an erection. Yep, nothing at all._

_Glancing at the clock, Ichigo grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He wasn't leaving early hoping the blond would be there already. He just wanted to get a spot with a good view. Yeah, besides, Urahara's ass looked really good in those jeans and….No! View of the band! Not that really tight ass. Dammit! Bad Ichigo! Get a hold of yourself!_

_Before he knew it, Ichigo was in front of the club and showing the bouncer his ID before walking inside. He strained his neck trying to find his…friend? Teacher? Potential date? What was Urahara to him? Well, he would have to worry about that later since none of it would matter if he couldn't find said blond. Dammit. This was going to be a lot harder without the guy's hat as a beacon. Blond hair. Blond hair. Hello. That ass looked mighty familiar. Great. He was doomed._

_Walking forward, Ichigo discovered that said ass did indeed belong to said blond as he turned around to give Ichigo one of those heart-stopping smiles. "Hey. You're early."_

"_So are you." Urahara replied while taking in Ichigo's attire. Hmm. It looked like Ichigo had really made an effort. Almost like he was going on a date….Was this a date?_

"_I wanted to get a good spot." The teen hoped that was a good enough answer considering he was rather busy checking the blond out while trying (and failing) not to be too obvious about it. He looked pretty much the same as last Friday except that his shirt was a dark green tonight. _

_Urahara just smiled knowingly as he watched the band take the stage. Mind as well make this as difficult for the boy as possible. Maybe then he would admit to his little crush and take him up on his offer from last weekend. "See something you like?"_

_Ichigo blushed brilliantly at having been caught. Glancing up, he saw the blonde's smirk. Playing with him was he? Well, he could be play too. "Yeah. Those jeans make your ass look great."_

_To say he was shocked was an understatement. What happened to the prude Ichigo he knew? He didn't think the Ichigo from Friday would be making an appearance tonight, but it was a welcome surprise. "Glad you like."_

_He could not believe he just told Urahara his ass looked good. Sure, he didn't want to lose at whatever game he was playing, but he didn't want to seem like he expected anything out of tonight because he didn't. Did he? Okay, so maybe a replay of that dance would be nice. Real nice. Maybe get off nice. But, since he made the first move last time, Urahara could make the first move this time. Smirking at his decision, Ichigo tried to pay attention to what was happening on stage._

_The music started up, and Urahara decided to pick up where they left off. Grabbing Ichigo by the hips, he pulled him close and started a slow, tantalizing grinding motion. While wrapping his arms around his waist, Urahara lent down, breathing hotly into Ichigo's ear. "You don't look too bad yourself." Always needing to go the extra mile, Urahara lowered his hands until they were cupping Ichigo's ass and gave a gentle squeeze along with a moan before capturing those full lips with his own._

_Oh God. This was even better than last time. He had told himself he was coming for the band, but with Urahara's moans and his blood rushing in his ears, Ichigo couldn't hear if they were even still playing. The fact that they were in a public area and could be caught by someone he knew at any moment never crossed his mind. As far as he was concerned, it was just him and Urahara. That's all that mattered. Slinking his hand up, Ichigo reached inside of the blonde's shirt and rubbed the smooth skin he could reach._

_This was going to far too fast. But, it was so good. Gods. If Ichigo kept touching him like that then they would end up without any clothes on in the middle of the club. And they most likely wouldn't be able to continue before getting arrested for public indecency. Groaning with disappointment, Urahara disconnected their lips and put his hands against Ichigo's chest to stop his advance. "Not here. Come on."_

_Did he do something wrong? He hadn't had a lot of experience (okay, none) in this area, but he thought he was doing pretty good. Not here? Oh. That's right. There were people here. Gripping Urahara's hand tightly, Ichigo followed the blond out of the club and down the street towards his shop. He was glad he didn't make any attempt at conversation because he wasn't sure he could give a straight answer since his main concern was walking._

_Urahara set a brisk pace, wanting to get home as soon as possible. There was no point in idle conversation. They liked each other, and they knew it. They both wanted this if Ichigo's reaction both nights at the club were any indication. They were going to his place so they could do the horizontal tango between the sheets. There. Conversation complete. Except it wasn't that simple. What would they do afterwards? Would Ichigo regret it? Urahara quickly shoved those thoughts out of his mind. That was important now. What was important was sneaking in the house without waking anyone._

_Ichigo was a bit confused given his current hormone driven mind when Urahara led him to the back of the shop instead of going through the front. When the man signaled at him to be quiet, he suddenly realized that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to alert the occupants of the shop, two of which happened to be children, that they were home to have a nice romp in the sheets._

_When they reached his room without any mishaps, Urahara was infinitely relieved that not only had Ichigo taken his hint, but the children had stayed in bed when he'd put them to bed a half-hour early, so he could get ready to meet Ichigo. Pulling Ichigo into the center of the cluttered room, he quietly slid the shoji screen door shut before turning around to look at his soon to be lover. _

_The moment the door shut, Ichigo pounced on Urahara. Smashing their lips together in a kiss that was more teeth than the finesse of their previous kisses, Ichigo worked on continuing with what he had started earlier. With more ease than should have been possible, he undid the remaining buttons to the blonde's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. The teen slowed down just enough to rub his hands up and down the defined abs in appreciation. When his hands reached the belt holding up those delicious jeans, he decided they definitely needed to go too. Nodding almost imperceptibly, Ichigo began trying to undo the belt and unzip the blonde's jeans._

_Urahara chuckled slightly at Ichigo's obvious eagerness. He bit his lip in an attempt to stifle a moan when Ichigo ran his hands up and down his chest. Just because everyone else was asleep didn't mean they would stay asleep, and he really didn't want anyone bursting in on this. By the time Ichigo's hands reached his pants, he realized that Ichigo had far too many layers on for his liking. Soon he was following Ichigo's example and had divested him of his shirt. The boy was still having trouble getting his jeans off of him. Urahara chuckled again before pushing him back to land on the bed. He gave Ichigo a moment to settle before he slid up his body, slowly unbuttoning his jeans and slipping them off. When Ichigo let out a groan and Urahara felt his cock twitch, he decided he couldn't wait for Ichigo to figure out his damn belt. Without wasting anymore time, he quickly chucked his own pants off and pressed himself to Ichigo's body._

_Ichigo felt the need growing inside him when Urahara started taking off his clothes. He was thankful for the bed underneath him now because he wasn't sure he would have been able to support himself much longer. When Urahara helped take off his jeans, he wished the man had taken the time to take off his boxers too. He wished this even more so when he learned something rather important about Urahara: He didn't wear underwear. Ichigo began to rub himself against Urahara in an attempt to get his need across._

_Letting out a moan at the stimulation Ichigo's grinding motions provided against his already half-hard cock, Urahara slipped his boxers off and into a corner of the room. They both groaned at the feel of naked flesh against naked flesh. Urahara began to kiss his way down Ichigo's chest while slipping a hand down between their bodies. _

_Ichigo cried out when he felt a hand encircle him. Oh Gods. Panting, he grabbed onto Urahara's shoulders and began to rock into the rhythmic strokes along his cock. He felt the man smirk against his chest just before he sucked hard on a nipple. Ichigo stuffed a fist in his mouth as he cried out. _

_Urahara just kept stroking as he slowly moved downward. Fumbling with one hand under the mattress, he found what he was looking for and scooted further down. Flicking open the cap of the bottle in his hand, Urahara poured a fair amount of lube onto his hand before tossing it aside. Speeding up his strokes a bit to distract Ichigo, he slowly slid a finger up into that tight heat._

_When a something slid into him, Ichigo couldn't help but cry out. It didn't really hurt, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't sting. Slowly getting used to the feeling, he began to rock his hips onto the finger inside him. He bit his lip when Urahara added a second finger. When those fingers curled just right and hit something inside of him, Ichigo jerked violently. "Urahara!"_

"_Kisuke." He said huskily. "Call me Kisuke." Kisuke curled his fingers again, enjoying the sight of the flushed teen writhing underneath him. Ichigo didn't even flinch when he added a third finger. Deciding he had stretched the boy enough, Kisuke removed his fingers, eliciting a groan of disapproval from Ichigo, before using the remaining lube to slick his cock. He groaned at the cool feeling on his hot flesh. After a few strokes, he moved to his knees between Ichigo's legs. Wrapping Ichigo's legs around his waist, Kisuke positioned himself and slowly began to push into his lover._

_Ichigo fisted his hands in the sheets when Kisuke began to push into him. He was a hell of a lot bigger than three fingers. He was burning. The pain seemed to lessen once the head slipped inside. Kisuke slipped in a bit further before staying still to let Ichigo get used to the foreign feeling. After a few minutes, the pain seemed to subside, and Ichigo tightened his legs in way of signaling Kisuke to continue._

_Kisuke groaned at how tight Ichigo was. He had to use all of his self-control to keep himself from just giving into his body's demands and pounding Ichigo through the mattress. Hopefully Ichigo would be ready soon because he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He groaned in relief when he felt Ichigo's legs tighten around him. Slowly, he began to push all the way in before pulling out till only the head was still inside. Just as slowly, he thrust back inside. As Ichigo caught on to the rhythm, he began to speed up. _

_As Kisuke's pace increased, Ichigo's moans grew in volume and frequency. It felt so fucking good. Just feeling Kisuke sliding in and out of him. They hadn't been at it long, but he already felt himself nearing his end. Kisuke must have been close too because he reached down and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Ichigo pushed his hips into the hand as he cried out and came all over Kisuke's hand and his stomach. "Kisuke!"_

_He knew his time was almost up when Ichigo's moans started to reach fever pitch. Wanting to bring his lover to release before himself, he quickly began to rub and jerk at his cock. The look on his lover's face as he came and the tightening around his cock were enough to send him over the edge. Groaning deeply, Kisuke released inside of his lover and managed to collapse next to him._

_Still panting, Kisuke turned his head to see how his lover was doing. Ichigo was having trouble regaining his breath and had his eyes half-open. Reaching over, he pulled the boy to his chest and set his chin on top of his head._

"_Nngh." Ichigo murmured in response to being moved. Snuggling into the comforting warmth presented to him, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Kisuke's neck with a contented sigh. "We should definitely do this more often."_

_Kisuke raised an eyebrow at his lover's statement. "Oh really? And what's to say that there will be a next time." He said this playfully while rubbing his nose in the sweaty orange tresses._

"_Well, for one, the fact that it was fucking fantastic. For another, there's the fact that I now claim you as my boyfriend." Ichigo said groggily before slipping off to sleep._

_Boyfriend? Well, that answered his previous questions. And he really couldn't complain if the sex was that good every time. Alright, boyfriend sounded good. Come morning, Ichigo would realize just what he was getting into._


End file.
